


Good Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Morning, annoyed, annoyed with each other, getting up, not romantic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a OTP prompt where person A won't let person B get up because A keeps cuddling them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Near's eyes opened slowly at first, then blinked rapidly in the morning light. He glanced around, confused, but soon remembered he was still in Mello's hellhole of an apartment, where he had been staying for the past three days. Or more, been forced to stay. There were chocolate wrappers on the floor, and cobwebs in the dingy corners of the ceiling. A broken alarm clock, an empty, crumpled, water bottle, and a handgun lay neglected on the nightstand. 

The albino made a move to get up, but froze when he felt Mello's arm still curled tightly around his waist. He was awake. Long fingernails with chipped black nail polish were poking into his stomach where the borrowed shirt had rolled up to expose Near's pale midriff. The blond's hot breath was on the back of his neck, and the room's temperature was humid and uncomfortable. Despite having access to a shower, neither of them had washed themselves recently and were still covered in half dried sweat from the previous night.

Licking his chapped lips, Near uttered the only thing appropriate to say during this sort of situation.

“Good morning.” He said it with a monotonous voice, unsuited for the purpose of awakening a lover.

“...So your awake?” Mello replied, the hint of a smirk in his voice.

“I believe I am.”

Mello's hand drew the other boy in closer to him, his nails digging further into Near.

“I'm getting up now.” Near stated plainly.

“No.”

“...”

“Stay with me for a bit.”Mello ordered, kissing the back of Near's head. 

Near frowned, struggling a bit. “I'm hungry, thirsty, and I need to urinate. Let me go.”

“Tch. I'm sure you can hold it for a little longer. Don't you like staying with me, Near? Do you not find it sweet of me to lie here and snuggle with you?” He removed his hand from Near's stomach and used it to stroke his unwashed white curls. 

“No. I have to get back to work.” 

“Work, huh?”

“Yes Mello. Work. I, unlike you, have a job. A job that doesn't involve running from the police and the mafia. Speaking of that, shouldn’t you get going soon? Judging by the state of this apartment I can tell you've been here for a while, and I can assure you that I will not be visiting you in a prison cell, when you get caught.

Mello abruptly sat up, the blankets falling off his bare shoulders. Near slowly sat up and turned around, watching as his blue eyes narrowed.

“Tch...pathetic twit.” He spat, having ceased his sickly-sweet sarcasm. 

“Who? Me? Really Mello, I thought that maybe by age twenty you would have outgrown such juvenile insults.” 

“I thought that maybe by age ten you'd have grown out of toys.” 

Near didn't reply. He just threw the bedding off himself and rose from the bed, shamelessly stripping out of his borrowed black T-shirt and sweatpants, and going to find his dirty pajamas. He picked them up from the floor and stalked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him with more force than necessary.

Mello wandered to the kitchen clad in just his boxers, looking to find something edible. Discovering a box of cereal in the cabinet, he grabbed a bowl and a spoon and then sat down at the table, waiting for Near to reemerge from the bathroom. When he came out, his hair was dripping wet and his clothes stuck to his skin. 

“I'll be going now.” 

“...Fine” Mello frowned, but refrained from insulting the younger,

“If you leave soon...You will inform me of your new residence I presume?” 

“Yes.”

“Very well then.” Near gave a short nod and several water droplets fell from his hair, dripping onto his loose shirt. With that he turned and stepped into the hall of the apartment, shutting the door softly behind him.


End file.
